Of the Same Mind
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A crossover of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to Word Girl! The Queen of the Changlings and Miss Power team-up! To get revenge on the girls who caused their downfalls! Now words and friendship must meet in order to save both worlds!
1. Chapter 1

A My Little Pony and Word Girl Crossover!

Of the Same Mind

Part One

In the outskirts of Equestria, a distraught craze queen of the changelings was hungry for power and revenge… She kept searching for any pony that would settle for her needs, and the minute she would get her strength back she vowed to get back at a certain princess and her mushy boyfriend… Who's probably her husband by now, and to get revenge on the pony who freed the princess she was impersonating as. Twilight Sparkle… how her name just kept ringing into her ears…

In another world far from Equestria, that was in the deep reaches of space, on a strange planet… A super powered being was holding a grudge against a superhero on Earth who defeated her and humiliated her… Word Girl… the name stuck to her like glue and she couldn't get her out of her head… She would do anything to get back at her and conquer her world…

Queen Chrysalis saw nothing for miles and miles, she kept looking until she came to an oasis, she try to drink from it but instead, it opens a portal… It shows her a strange world with strange creatures…

Queen Chrysalis: Ahh, if I can't take over Equestria… I might as well feed off another world and take over there! (She steps into the portal and went through feeling a change inside her and when she was at the other side, she saw herself as a strange creature she saw in the portal, she didn't realize she looked like a human now…) I must master this new form until I can know I still have the power of the changelings…

Miss Power: Who's there?! Who dares intrude onto my territory?!

Queen Chrysalis: My dear… um, what would you say you are?

Miss Power: Who wants to know?

Queen Chrysalis: You seem the type to understand my dilemma… Do I understand you had a recent encounter with an annoyance?

Miss Power: Not recently, but it sure wasn't long ago…

Queen Chrysalis: What if I told you I am an important queen over a bunch of creatures called changelings… Who had the power to change into anything we like?

Miss Power: I would say… prove it…

Queen Chrysalis: My powers may not work here but I will give it all I got! (Looking at Miss Power, she manage to change into her) Satisfied?

Miss Power: (With an evil grin) Very…

Queen Chrysalis: (Changes back) Unfortunely, it doesn't last long… Unless… You were to help me find a place I could feed off involving a certain love…

Miss Power: Do I ever… But how do I know you wouldn't turn your back on me! That already happen to me once, I don't want it happening again!

Queen Chrysalis: I take it; this is your annoyance you're talking about?

Miss Power: You got that right… I thought for sure she would take my advice and to follow me to do my bidding…

Queen Chrysalis: I know that feeling all too well… My name is Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings…

Miss Power: I am Miss Power…

Queen Chrysalis: Tell more about your annoyance…

Moments later.

Miss Power: (Knowing she had to change her ending, since she didn't want her new ally to think she was weak) …Then she actually throws me into space! Throwing me farther and farther away from Earth, "her precious home".

Queen Chrysalis: Oh I know exactly what you mean… (Another few moments later) … And I was this close too! But Twilight Sparkle had to come in at the last second and with the princess! Thus I was force to reveal my true self… but things were going great, my minions were breaking the protection spell, and I was able to defeat the ruler of all of Equestria! Nothing could go wrong… but the minute my back was turn, Twilight helped Princess Cadence, and she went to her boyfriend and broke his spell… At first I thought, there was nothing they could do to stop me now. Until they had a power of love within them that made me and my changelings blow away from Canterlot… And now here I am…

Miss Power: We do seem to have a common goal; we want to get rid of the girls who cause our downfalls…

Queen Chrysalis: Yes, more than anything…

Miss Power: And I know just where to start…

We go to Fair City.

Narrator: Just another day in the life of Becky Botsford aka Word Girl… Who appears to be fighting the energy monster again.

The energy monster stomps around.

Word Girl: Let's bring him…err, her down! Whatever. Quick Huggy, emergency plan number 576! (Throws him, as he jumps onto a tree and lands in front of a fire station, grabs a hose and squirts the water on it and it shrinks Word Girl traps in a glass bowl as usual and the crowd cheers) No, no, no thanks necessary.

Woman: We love you Word Girl!

Man: You're the best!

Girl: And you too Captain Huggy Face!

More cheers.

Reporter: (Woman) Word Girl! Over here! What would you say is the secret to your success? (When she asked that question, many of Word Girl's villains were watching TV)

Word Girl: Well, the teamwork between me and Captain Huggy Face, and the fact that we fight for those who look up to us. (They give thumbs up) So we don't want to fail them. (Another round of cheers) Now you'll have to excuse us, we have someplace to be. (Gives a wave and flies off)

Reporter: And there you have it, Word Girl's awesome motive to keep us all safe and sound… I don't know what we'd do if Word Girl truly did turn on us and making us all hate her guts! But I just don't see that happening… This is-

Miss Power turns off her holographic screen in her ship, which was in hiding in the woods.

Miss Power: An interesting idea… Think you can make that happen?

Queen Chrysalis: You know it… But first, I must know this world, and if I am to drain their love for Word Girl, she needs more heroics to do.

Miss Power: Finally, something useful can come from those second-rate chums… Her villains will be able keep things going, so all we have to do now is wait and watch.

Meanwhile, back in Pony Ville, in Twilight's library home.

Twilight: Come on, Spike, time for our morning walk. (Opens the door and cameras flash into her face)

Reporter: (Male) Princess Twilight Sparkle! How does it feel to be Equestria's newest princess?!

Reporter 2: (Female) How does it feel being Alicorn now?!

Twilight: Well I-

Reporter 3: (Male) Can you give us a test flight?

Twilight: I'm sorry, what?

More questions keep flooding in.

Rainbow Dash: (Comes flying in to the rescue) Enough! Give the pony some space will you?!

Apple Jack: (Gets though the crowd with the others and they get in front of Twilight) Alright, show's over folks.

Rarity: Please, make way for royalty… (They all trot off; making sure Twilight was in the middle, Spike followed right behind)

Twilight: Whew, thanks guys…

Pinkie Pie: (While jumping up and down) Hey, no problem! Some pony has to make sure no reporters mess with the princess! (Puts sunglasses on) From now on, I'll be your official secret pony service! (Does ninja moves)

Twilight: How sweet Pinkie… But I don't think I'll need a secret pony service…

Fluttershy: But won't you be upset if those reporters keep coming back to you?

Twilight: Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll find some way around them… (Under breath) I hope…

Spike: Maybe you should send a letter to Princess Celestia, and then she could order those reporters to leave you alone.

Twilight: I don't want to bother the princess, Spike, not when she's busy as it is. No, she made me a princess so that means I have to solve it for myself now.

Apple Jack: Come on all; let's head over the Apple Family farm for some nice hot apple cider we just made this morning.

All: Mmm.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire…

Princess Cadence checks on the mirror given to her by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In which Twilight went in to retrieve her crown about a month ago…

Cadence: Everything seems to be in order… (She was about to leave when the mirror suddenly shows her an image that haunts her…) No… It can't be… Guard!

Flash Sentry: (Appears to her) Yes, Your Highness?

Cadence: Flash, thank goodness… I need you to send a message to Princess Celestia… (Using her magic horn to quickly write the message and gives it to him) Please hurry, it's very important.

Flash: I shall not fail! (He gives a salute and flies off, moments later he makes it to Canterlot, his wings cannot hold on much longer but he makes to Celestia's throne room) Your Highness! Princess Celestia!

Celestia: Yes? What is it?

Flash: (Pants) A message… from Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire… (Holding out the message, Celestia takes it with her horn and unfolds it…)

Celestia: (Reading it) Princess… Something is happening to the mirror… It has shown me… (Reads it to herself, and gasps, she quickly writes another letter) I'll have someone else deliver this for me.

Flash: It's no trouble Your Highness.

Celestia: You are already worn out from the first trip, besides you need to rest up for the arrival of Princess Twilight Sparkle. You'll have to accompany her back to the Empire.

Flash: (Trying not to show a grin) Um, as you wish…

Back in Pony Ville.

The girls have fun chatting away while drinking the cider. Then suddenly, Spike burps out a message.

Twilight: A message from the princess! (Taking it and reading it) My dearest Twilight… Cadence needs help in the Empire, something strange is happening to the mirror on which you had made your journey in… Come to Canterlot at once with the Elements of Harmony, and I will tell you all about it… Sincelaiy Princess Celestia…

Rainbow: Whoa! And I thought that mirror was done with it's hocus pocus!

Twilight: We better get on the next train… Rarity, can you and Spike get the elements and meet us at the station?

Rarity: It would be a pleasure darling!

Spike: (With hearts in his eyes) It sure is…

As that happens, back in Fair City…

At the jewelry store, Word Girl had already foiled a crime committed by Amazing Rope Guy.

Policeman: Another job well done, Word Girl.

Word Girl: Thanks, just doing my best protecting the city… (Suddenly there are screams and robot feet appear) Ugh… Catch you later… (Flies to where Tobey is) Tobey McCallister…

Tobey: Ah, Word Girl… Your presence does ease me…

Word Girl: What is it this time?

Tobey: Can I help it if I like to spread my genius around and to let my robots have a little fun every once and awhile?

Word Girl: I'll make this easy for you… Hand over the remote or I'll call your mother…

Tobey: Now wait a minute, let's not be hastate about this… Maybe we can go for a nice ice cream or a walk in the park, or a trip to the library? We did it once we can do it again…

Word Girl: (Thinks about it) Hmm, we did have fun… until I found out you holding out on me with that remote tracking device!

Tobey: That was a blunter on my part, but I knew you would never go out with me if I didn't do that! It was the only way I could think of! And what about the time we stopped the Coach?! Doesn't that mean anything to you? (Looking at her with hopeful eyes)

Word Girl: (Turns away, and gives a sigh, turns back) Yes… I was quite grateful… Without your help I never would have stopped him… Fine, we go out this once. Just… this… once…

Tobey: (Sputters in disbelief) You're… you're serious?! Actually serious?!

Word Girl: Yes, believe it or not… But, the robots have to be put away first!

Tobey: Consider it done. (Pushes a button and the robots quickly went away as they came)

Huggy: ("Are you sure you want to do this?")

Word Girl: (Whispers) In truth, I do own him a thanks for helping out when the Coach stole his designs on the potato fueled robots… I'll meet you at home okay?

Huggy: ("Okay" and he went off, leaving the hero and the villain alone)

Word Girl: So for the record… You would have put the robots away if I had agreed to go out with you all the times you attacked?

Tobey: Pretty much.

Word Girl: I don't know if I should feel threaten or flatter…

Tobey: Maybe both? To show that I can be a good villain and a gentleman?

Word Girl: Maybe not gentleman… But I will admit you have a strange way of asking a girl out…

Tobey: How else am I supposed to prove I'm smart enough for someone like you to go out with me?

Word Girl: You thought…

Tobey: Well do you see anybody else here, smarter than you and I?

Word Girl: Well Doctor Two-Brains.

Tobey: Fine, but other than him…

Word Girl: Nope, your use of vocabulary is quite impressive… (Thinking) Okay, why did I say that?!

Tobey: Really, you think so?

Word Girl: That is… I… (Sighs) Yes, I will admit never had I meant another person who can keep up to my vocab skills… Like you… (Blushes)

Tobey: (Blushes as well) Shall we get going then?

Word Girl: Yes, we better. (She grabs him and they fly off)

Unaware that one of Miss Power's ship cameras was watching them.

Miss Power: Ugh! I can't believe she would hang out with a loser like him!

Queen Chrysalis: Well at least once I take her place they'll break up before they know it!

Miss Power: Ooh, excellent idea…

(They both give off wicked laughs…)

End of Part One…

**_AN: Warning, it might be awhile before I get back to this storyline, school's starting very soon, and my inspiration for Word Girl has lasted all summer but it's slowly diminishing… Chances are I'll move on to something else while I'm working on school work. Apologies for any inconveniences…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Of the Same Mind

Part Two

The train stops right at Canterlot station; the ponies and Spike get off. They make it to the castle; Twilight went in first wondering what Princess Celestia is going to tell her and bumps into some pony. Looking up, she recognized him off the bat.

Twilight: Oh… I am so sorry, why is it we keep bumping each other I'll never know.

Flash: Maybe that's a good thing… And no worries, I'm use to it by now.

She blushes then sees the Alicorn ruler coming their way.

Celestia: Twilight Sparkle…

Twilight: Princess… What has happen?

Celestia: Read this, it's a letter from Princess Cadence.

Twilight: (Taking the letter and reads it aloud) Princess, something is happening to the mirror, it has shown me… (Eyes widen and say in shock) The Queen of the Changelings! But it a strange form… I can only assume she is what Twilight said about being a human… Then I saw her changing form into a young girl, and that she was destroying everything in her path! She changed back and met up with someone… and that's all I could see, as the mirror stopped working after that… What do you think it means? Sincerity, Princess Cadence…

Celestia: And that's where you and the elements must come in. Princess Luna and I had feared there was more than one portal leading to another universe… The Queen must have found one of them and enter in… Now this world on where she is will suffer…

Twilight: Yes… It wouldn't be fair would it…? She belongs in this world…

Celestia: Exactly, and our responsibility, and if she were to destroy other worlds, no doubt she would be powerful enough to come back here and try to gain control of Equestria once more…

Twilight: Just like what Sunset Shimmer wanted…

Rainbow: Fear not Your Highness! We Elements of Harmony will stop her before it's too late!

All: Hm-mm.

Celestia: I have every confidence you will… But I believe this will call for more than just the elements… More than ever, you'll need friendship… Princess Twilight, I think I can assume you will do something like that in this world…

Twilight: Are we going to meet someone, Princess?

Celestia: Yes, and it'll be imperative you have them as an ally…

Twilight: When do we start?

Celestia: Right now. Flash Sentry will escort you back to the Empire…

Flash: (Making a bow to Twilight) It would be an honor, Your Highness… (Gives a wink)

Her friends were in a huddle making stifling giggles.

In Fair City, Tobey and Word Girl sit in the ice cream parlor.

Word Girl: So your favorite favor is chocolate?

Tobey: Something like that. Strawberry is yours?

Word Girl: Sure is. And… I can't believe I'm saying this… but I'm actually having a good time…

Tobey: You got to admit it, this isn't the first time you've actually enjoy a time with me.

Word Girl: Well… You're right. We have so much in common, it's outstanding.

Tobey looked at her in a loving glance, and without realizing it she did the same thing…

Jeff: (Bursts in) Helppp! Granny May is robbing the museum! Wait, this isn't the police station.

Tobey: No… It's the ice cream parlor!

Word Girl: But you came to the right place! I'll be there in a sec.

Jeff: Oh alright, (Runs out as usual) Helppp!

Tobey: (Being a gloomy-gus) So, I guess the date's over then…?

Word Girl: Well… You could come with me…

Tobey: You mean…? You'll let me fight with you by your side?!

Word Girl: It's just, the ice cream date was short-lived, and the least I can do is let you join me to stopping a crime.

Tobey: Can I use my robots? (Feeling giddy)

Word Girl: Hmm, just one will do, because I have a plan… (Whispers it to him)

Narrator: Minutes later, as Granny May was about to leave the museum…

Word Girl: Hold it right there!

Granny May: I don't think so, Sweet Pea! (Sprays the perfume)

Word Girl: Oh no! (Coughing)

Granny May: (Cackles and gets into her car) So long! (Drives off, but she didn't get very far when a robot hand blocked the road, stopping the car) Wha…?

Tobey: (Walking up to Granny's car) Oh dear, how clumsy of me… Let me get it out of your way. (Looking at his remote) Now let's see… Where's that button again?

Granny: Just hurry up, kid!

Tobey: Is it this one? No… Maybe this one? That can't be right…

Granny: You've got to be kidding me!

Word Girl: (Shows up in a flash) It's over Granny!

Granny: It ain't over until I say it's over! (Puts on her armor, and is about to fly awhile until the robot hand grabbed her) Hey! Let me go!

Tobey: Sorry! Wrong button!

Word Girl: Oh, very smooth Mr. Operator.

Tobey: It's a gift. (When the police showed up, taking Granny away) I dare say, that was rather fun.

Word Girl: I can't believe I'm saying this… But you're a natural. You know, you're never going to make it as a villain, but… You might make it as a hero…

Tobey: Hero? You think so?

Word Girl: Sure. Listen, it really was the best time I had with you. Want to do something tomorrow?

Tobey: (His eyes widen) Tomorrow? You want to do something tomorrow?! That is awesome!

Word Girl: So it's yes, then?

Tobey: Absolutely! Where shall we go? The park? The candy store? The arcade?

Word Girl: We can decide tomorrow, but I have two conditions. No robots and we bring Huggy.

Tobey: Oh fine… Anything for you.

They parted ways as the two villainesses watched them from afar.

Miss Power: Think you got everything now?

Chrysalis: Just about… Tomorrow, I'll be ready to strike! (She looks at moving clips of Word Girl battling her villains)

Meanwhile, the ponies had made to the Crystal Empire station, getting off, and arriving back to the palace. From there in the throne room, Princess Cadence sits on her throne, but when she saw the help had arrived, she hopped off.

Cadence: You made it!

Twilight: Of course we did, I couldn't let my sister-in-law be in distress.

Cadence: I really hate doing this to you, not after the whole scenario that happen the first time with the mirror.

Twilight: Oh, it's an enchanted mirror, what are you going to do with it…

Rainbow: Easy, I would just throw it out the window!

Rarity: And get seven years of bad luck?! No way!

Fluttershy: I wouldn't take that chance…

Apple Jack: Horse fritters, you two, it's just a myth.

Pinkie Pie: Oh? And how you would know? (Getting into AJ's face, and being Pinkie as usual) Have you ever broken a mirror? Have you received seven years bad luck?! Huh, did you?!

Twilight: Oh for pony sakes! It was just a rhetorical question!

Mane Six: Ohhh!

Cadence: (Giggles) Well, you all made an excellent point, and even if we wanted to, we could never break that mirror. It's indestructible.

Rainbow: (In disappointment) Aww, it is? Shoot!

Cadence: Don't worry Rainbow Dash, if it wasn't, I would call on you to get rid of it for good. (Looks to Twilight) Do you remember the way to the room?

Twilight: It has been awhile, go ahead and lead the way.

Cadence: (Nods and goes to Flash) Flash, please go get my husband; he should be in the courtyard at this time.

Flash: (Salutes) Right away, Your Highness. (Leaves)

Cadence: Shiny will know where we are. (As she moved the girls and Spike through the halls)

Twilight: Shiny?

Cadence: Sorry, we've been calling each other nick-names for some time.

Pinkie: (Slyly) What's yours then?

Cadence: (Blushes, then spits it out) Cady…

All: Cady?! (Begins laughing)

Twilight: That's my brother alright, since I'm always Twily.

Cadence: Yes, always the creative one… (Whispers to Twilight) I couldn't help but notice you were giving some glances to Flash… Anything you want to share?

Twilight: Nope, nothing at all.

They made to the mirror room, and in a few moments, Flash and Shining Armor appear by the door.

Shining: Twily! (He gave his little sis a hug, as she return it) How's it going being the newest princess?

Twilight: Oh, can't complain much… It's great seeing you too, Shining Armor, but as much as I wish this was a visit, I'm here on business.

Shining: Yeah, the mirror, what's the deal with this thing anyway? I know it turned you into a strange creature called a human, but why is it acting up again.

Twilight: There's only way to find out… (Getting closer to the mirror)

Apple Jack: Hold your horses! (Grabbing her tail) We're coming with you this time.

Twilight turn to see her pony friends having determined faces on.

Twilight: (Smiling) Well… It is supposedly another place and universe, so I don't see why not.

Rainbow: Yes!

Rarity: How wonderful!

Pinkie: Alright!

Fluttershy: Yay…

Apple Jack: He-aw! Let's get a move on then! Twilight, you first.

Twilight placed her hoof through the mirror.

Shining: Twily… Be safe.

Twilight: I will.

Flash: Twilight, um, before you go, I want you to know…

Twilight: (With hopeful eyes) Yes…?

Flash: That is… I… I hope to see you again soon… (Had to turn his face away)

Twilight: (Slightly blushes) I hope to see you again soon too… (Then jumps in)

Rarity: Ooh, she's got it bad! (Jumps in next)

Rainbow: Totally! (Flies in)

Fluttershy: It's so sweet… (Getting in)

Pinkie: (Squeals) I hope she got a juicy secret to spill! (Jumping in)

Apple Jack: (Turning back to Cadence and Shining) Now, don't you worry, we'll keep an eye on the princess. (Makes the jump and Spike follows behind)

Cadence and Shining touched horns.

Cadence: She'll make it through…

Shining: She will… I know it… (Turns to Flash) Now let's talk…

End of Part Two…

**_AN: Part Three is progress, but it'll be awhile until it can be finish, I thank everyone's patience and understanding._**


	3. Chapter 3

Of the Same Mind

Part Three

It was a bright morning in Fair City, as Becky woke up feeling happy. Then gets up and gets dress. Goes to Bob and shakes him awake.

Becky: Come on sleepyhead, we got a big day today.

Bob: (Yawns, "I still can't believe you were the one who asked him out.")

Becky: Well… I… Let's just say I'm willing to finally give him a chance. He really isn't all that bad, he only uses the robots to get me to come out, and he promises he won't use them today. If he keeps the promise, then maybe I can finally turn him over, (Under breath) and we can go on the many dates we want…

Bob: ("What?")

Becky: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Elsewhere in Fair City… In an abandon warehouse on a third floor, with a slightly broken mirror, came out a human Twilight, followed by the rest of her friends that were also human, but Spike still became a dog. They all open their eyes, and saw in shock.

Rainbow: Whoa! This is weird!

Twilight stood up as the rest tried to do the same, but were wobbly.

Apple Jack: How to these critters do it? (As she tried to keep her balance)

Twilight: It just takes some getting used to.

Fluttershy: Oh my, (She got the hang of it) I feel so big.

Rarity: (Looking back to the mirror) Hmm, I'm not quite as gorgeous as I was back in Equestria, but it'll do.

Spike: I still think you're pretty, Rarity.

Rarity: (Picking him up) Ooh, you are the sweetest puppy! Oh, but that's ashamed you couldn't be human like the rest of us… How unfair…

Spike gives a loving sigh.

Rainbow: (Tries to fly) Darn it! I don't have my wings! How am I supposed to keep an eye out for Chrysalis, if I can't even fly! I tell you, being a human is lame!

Pinkie: (Jump around) I think it's amazing! (Wiggling her fingers) Ooh, just look at the wiggly things attracted to my arms!

Twilight looked out the window of the warehouse.

Twilight: (To herself) What is this place…? (Turning back) We need to get down there, and see more of this area.

Rainbow: Way ahead of you! (Opening the door, then they climbed down a staircase)

They reached the bottom and saw a nearby door, and were about to take off, when they heard a voice in the next room.

Doc: (Voice-over) Henchmen! Get over here!

They all took a slight peek into the room, where three men were gathering to a huge blackboard. Little did they realize is that they were in Doctor Two-Brains' lair!

Henchman: What's the heist today, boss?

Twilight: Heist? (She quickly moves to behind a couple boxes stack up; they follow her to do the same)

Doc: We stealing three pounds of gorgonzola that's on special today only at the grocery store!

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Apple Jack: They're stealing cheese?

Rainbow: Hey… The dude's got a second brain on his head… Cool!

Rarity: (Accidently saying it loudly) Eww! (Then covers her mouth)

Doc: Who said that?!

Henchman: Don't know, boss. It wasn't us.

Doc looks around, and then he gave a twitch, and begins smelling in a mousey way.

Doc: Hold on, mouse brain smells something…

Apple Jack: Did he say, what I thought he said…?

Twilight: Don't know, but I don't what to be around to find out…

They quickly crawled back, but before they could make it… Rarity came across a spider that crawled on her hand.

Rarity: Eek! (Jumping up and knocked down the boxes, revealing them)

Doc: Ah-ha! Intruders! Get em' boys!

Rainbow: Run! (As they were running out the door) Way to go, Rare…

Rarity: It couldn't be helped! It was a giant spider!

Spike: I have to agree, it was!

Twilight: Now, is not the time for this! (They kept running)

Doc and the henchmen stop by the door, watching them.

Doc: (Shaking his fist) Darn teenagers…

Henchman: Should we go after them?

Doc: No, but if they ever come back, we'll be ready for them… (Getting back inside, shutting the door)

Once they make it to a park, they stop and rested as they were still panting.

Twilight: Think they follow us?

Pinkie: (Looking back) Nope, we made a clean getaway!

Apple Jack: Hey, what's that? (Pointing up to the sky)

They see a young girl flying around in super speed.

Rarity: Who is that?

Twilight: I guess we're about to find out.

As the girl makes a landing on the other side of the park, they hurried over to get a closer look at her. They hid behind some bushes as they saw a monkey climbing off the girl's shoulder.

Word Girl: He should be here any minute, I called him ten minutes ago to meet us here…

Tobey: (Runs up to her while panting) All this exercise… It's extruding…

Word Girl: You can be that out of shape!

Tobey: I am a genius after all, not an athlete.

Word Girl: Come on, let's get going.

Tobey: So just a stroll then?

Word Girl: A stroll, and a visit to the candy store and a trip to the arcade.

Tobey: Genius! Absolutely genius! You really get me, don't you?

Word Girl: I guess I kind-of do… (They were about to walk until her super hearing went off of a bank alarm ringing) Oh great…

Tobey: Don't tell me…

Word Girl: Another day, another crime… Wanna come with again?

Tobey: Why not, the whole idea was to spend time with you.

Huggy and he climbed on her as they flew off.

Twilight: Quick! Follow her!

Rainbow: Why?

Twilight: She might be the ally that Princess Celestia talked about… I have to find out.

At the bank.

Butcher: Would you stop ringing that bell!

Word Girl: Hold it right there!

Butcher: (Turns) Word Girl! And… Tobey? What's the idea?

Tobey: I'm merely an innocent bystander watching a Word Girl and villain battle; I'm even taking notes because you are a most worthy opponent to Word Girl.

Butcher: Aw, thanks, I try best. Meat ball attack!

At that point, the ponies make it to see the battle from outside the bank.

Twilight: (After seeing Butcher's meat powers) They have magic here? (Looks to her hands) I wonder… (Then continues to watch the battle)

Tobey ducks behind the counter, as Word Girl is thrown over by the meat attacks.

Tobey: This is going nowhere fast.

Word Girl: Think you can distract him like you did with Granny May?

Tobey: Pish posh, of course, this'll be a snap!

She winks and gets back into the fight, as Huggy was doing all he can to eat the meat. When Butcher was in the heat of the moment, Tobey gets up.

Tobey: Say Butcher, what's the secret to your success?

Butcher: Little busy right now, can't it wait till later?

Tobey: It's just, you're such an amazing villain, and you've manage to escape Word Girl on a numeral of occasions. Hence with me, I never could get away…

Butcher: (Feeling flatter now) Oh, I don't like to brag, but it is cool I could escape, more than once.

Word Girl: Too bad it's not one of those days! (Quickly ties him up)

Butcher: Hey! You tricked me!

Tobey: I did no such thing! It was all by yourself, you let your guard down! For shame Butcher, for shame…

Rainbow: Wow… Did you see that?! The way she, (Making whooshing moves) and (Making gushing sounds) that's awesome! She's so cool… Like me!

Rarity: While it was most impressive, she did have a little help after all.

Apple Jack: Yeah, that guy she's with, he sounded like he knew the person that was stealing. He was almost as if he was a bad guy too.

Spike: That's what I got.

Twilight: But that doesn't make any sense, why would she hang around someone who's bad?

Fluttershy: Maybe it's like with Discord, there was some good in him…

Twilight: Once again, Fluttershy, your vision of kindness serves you right.

Rainbow: But she's a superhero, he's a villain! That's not the way it works.

Pinkie: (In certainty) But the guy has a crush on her, and she has unsure feelings towards him but she's willing to see if he is good enough for her. So then they could be together and he'll no longer be a villain! (Gives off her cheesy smile)

They could only stare and gawk at her.

Apple Jack: How could you possibly…?

Twilight: Apple Jack, it is Pinkie after all… (Whispers) She has a way of knowing…

Apple Jack: Good point.

Rainbow: Quick! They're coming out!

They hide behind the bank as they overhear where Word Girl and Tobey were going next.

Tobey: Well, that was rather fun.

Word Girl: Didn't you say that last time?

Tobey: Hmm, maybe.

Word Girl: Yeah, I'm just sorry we didn't do everything we planned to do.

Tobey: Well, when the town has one superhero, what are you going to do?

Word Girl: We still have time to go the arcade, you in?

Tobey: Count on it.

They super speeded away, as the human ponies try their best to follow. When they finally catch up, they look inside to see Word Girl, Tobey, and Huggy in game after game. She would win some, he would win at others, and sometimes the monkey would beat them all together. Finally, after running out of allowance money they were about to leave and the pony girls had to duck into an alley. Just then a huge angry mob came at Word Girl.

Woman: There she is!

Man: How could you do such a thing!

Woman 2: We thought we could trust you!

They voice their thoughts of the horrible things Word Girl supposedly had done.

Word Girl: Wha…? I didn't- But I…

Rainbow: Chrysalis…

Twilight: It must be…

Apple Jack: Aw… The poor kid is getting accused left and right…

Twilight: I know that feeling…

Rarity: We really are sorry about that incident, darling…

Twilight: Forget it; let's just help clear her name before it's too late…

Tobey: People! People! I can assure you that Word Girl was with me the whole time, so no she didn't do any of that stuff!

Teen Girl: Tobey, You're an awesome villain and all…

Tobey: (Feeling proud) Ah, thank you.

Teen Girl: But that's just it, you're villain so we can't take your word for it.

Tobey: Hey!

Word Girl: Nice one, Tobes…

Tobey: Let's just get out of here…

She grabs hold of him and Huggy, and flew off.

Teen Girl: You can't run and hide forever!

Twilight: Let's go… (They ran as fast as they could)

She drops him off at his house.

Tobey: So, what are you going to do? The whole town's against you…

Word Girl: I have to go undercover to find the imposter, and I know where to start…

Tobey: Lady Redundant Woman?

Word Girl: You bet, she made that evil clone of me so she could have done it again.

Tobey: And if it actually isn't?

Word Girl: Then my investigation starts all over again…

Tobey: Well… Good luck then… I can't wait for you to come back.

Word Girl: Don't worry, the minute this fake is found and brought to justice, I'll actually come to see you…

Tobey: Really? Well, uh, good-bye.

Word Girl: Bye…

He walks in and closes the door, but inside you can still hear his voice.

Tobey: Yes! Wahoo!

Word Girl could only smile and shake her head. Unaware that seven pairs of eyes were watching her…

End of Part Three…

**_AN: Ooh! So close to that first meeting face to face! Again, Part Four is in process, but there will be some waiting, first let me finish the Christmas Special then I will get back to this and my other fanfics. Until then._**


End file.
